Islam
thumb|right|90px|Islamsymbool De islam (Arabisch: الإسلام) al-islām (Perzisch: اسلام) is een monotheïstische godsdienst en een van de drie grote(re) zogenoemde Abrahamitische religies. Het Arabische woord islam betekent letterlijk overgave (aan God) of onderwerping en wijst op het fundamentele, religieuze principe dat een aanhanger van de islam (moslim) zich overgeeft aan Gods wil en wetten. Het voornaamste heilige boek voor moslims is de Koran, waarvan zij geloven dat God de tekst via de aartsengel Gabriël aan Mohammed als profeet en boodschapper doorgaf. Naast de Koran is de soenna van Mohammed, waarin de levenswijze, de gezegden en de standpunten van de profeet worden beschreven, ook een belangrijke bron voor de islamitische doctrine. Islamologen als Urbain Vermeulen beschrijven de islam eerder als een rechtssysteem dan een godsdienst omdat in die gebieden waar de islam zich heeft kunnen vestigen als meerderheidsgodsdienst er nooit een dichotomie heeft bestaan tussen religieus-eschatologische en ethisch-juridische aspecten. Het aantal moslims was voor een lange tijd onduidelijk, maar eind 2009 was er een grootschalig onderzoek gedaan . Waarbij men kwam op een aantal moslims van 1,57 miljard . Moslims kunnen het woord moslim in een bredere betekenis gebruiken, namelijk - zoals hierboven vermeld - iemand die zich aan God overgeeft. Volgens deze definitie waren bijvoorbeeld Adam, Abraham en Jezus moslims. Op basis van de Koran worden zij een hanif genoemd (o.a. soera De Koe 135-136), een voor-islamitische monotheïst en Godzoeker. thumb|500px|Landen met een moslimbevolking van minimaal 10% (groen is [[soennisme|soennitisch, rood is sjiitisch)]] Oorsprong thumb|right|250px|[[Mohammed ontvangt een Openbaring; Mohammed wordt doorgaans niet afgebeeld]] De islam is ontstaan in de 7e eeuw. Volgens moslims ontving de profeet en de boodschapper Mohammed via de aartsengel Gabriël openbaringen van God, waarin hij werd opgeroepen het geloof van Adam en Abraham opnieuw te introduceren. Voor moslims is de islam dan ook de oorspronkelijke religie zoals geopenbaard aan Abraham, Mozes, Jezus en andere islamitische profeten. Voorgaande profeten, zoals Mozes en Jezus werden naar een volk gestuurd, terwijl Mohammed als profeet van alle volkeren wordt beschouwd. De Koran verwijst veelvuldig naar verhalen over de profeten uit de Thora en de Bijbel, zoals Mozes en Jezus, maar ook Maria wordt veelvuldig genoemd. Soms komt de boodschap overeen, maar qua stijl en inhoud zijn er aanzienlijke verschillen. Ook zijn verscheidene heidense tradities uit voorislamitische animistische religies in de islam geïntegreerd zoals het heiligdom de Ka'aba en de rondgangen die daar omheen gemaakt worden tijdens de oemra en de hadj (tawaaf), elementen die volgens de islamitische traditie op Abraham teruggevoerd moeten worden.Why I am not a Muslim - Ibn Warraq, 1995, Encyclopedia of Islam - Gardet, Allah Mohammed wordt doorgaans in de islam beschouwd als de laatste profeet die de geschiedenis van de doorlopende openbaring van Gods wil heeft afgesloten, en bezat het zogenaamde Zegel der Profeten. Dit "Zegel der Profeten" zou een moedervlek geweest zijn ter grootte van een ei en bevond zich volgens overleveringen onder zijn hals tussen zijn schouders. In totaal worden in de Koran 25 profeten genoemd, waaronder Adam, Abraham, Mozes en Jezus maar het precieze aantal is onbekend. De Koran stelt dat de term islam afkomstig is van God zelf: "Heden heb ik uw religie voor u vervolmaakt, en Mijn gunst aan u voltooid, en Ik heb de islam voor u als religie gekozen". (Soera De Tafel 3) De islam is voor moslims de vervolmaking van de monotheïstische religie van God. 'Allah' is Arabisch voor 'de God'. Vanwege het islamitische gebruik van deze Arabische term voor God zijn christenen wel eens in de veronderstelling dat hier een andere god in het geding zou zijn dan de God van de christenen, maar dat is in ieder geval niet uit het woord als zodanig op te maken. Vanuit het perspectief van de moslims is Allah de Arabische aanduiding voor dezelfde God als die van de joden en de christenen. Arabischtalige christenen gebruiken ook Allah om God mee aan te duiden. Het Arabische woord islam betekent "onderwerping" of "overgave" aan de wil van de enige, echte God. Iemand die dit doet wordt een 'moslim' genoemd. Het woord moslim betekent 'gehoorzaam aan God'. Door buitenstaanders worden zij ook wel islamieten en soms ook wel mohammedanen genoemd, maar deze laatste benaming suggereert dat zij volgelingen zijn van Mohammed in plaats van God, iets dat iedere moslim zeer beslist zal afwijzen. Grondslag van de islam thumb|right|250px|Een Arabische [[Koran]] 250px|thumb|Kinderen in een [[madrassa die de Arabische Koran uit het hoofd leren te reciteren]] thumb|250px|Mohammed in de [[moskee]] Koran De Koran (ook wel Qur'an genoemd) spreekt tevens met respect over de islamitische Heilige Boeken, de Thora (Tawrat), de Psalmen (Zaboer) en het Bijbelse Evangelie (Indjil), waardoor volgens de islam God in vroeger tijden eveneens tot de mensen heeft gesproken. Men gelooft echter dat de Koran de laatste en beslissende openbaringen van God bevat en dat de andere Heilige Boeken veranderd en vervalst zijn. Joden en christenen worden de Mensen van het Boek genoemd en daar de Koran fragmentarisch is opgebouwd, geeft de Koran het advies om bij twijfel de Mensen van het Boek te raadplegen. Er zijn verschillende alternatieve namen voor de Koran waaronder, Foerqaan (openbaring), Kitaab (boek) en Moeshaf (boek, d.w.z. bladzijden in een kaft). In traditionele zin betekent Koran letterlijk 'oplezing', wat erop duidt dat het niet alleen een tekst is die bestudeerd moet worden, maar vooral moet worden gereciteerd. Koranrecitatie wordt dan ook als een bijzondere vorm van kunst gezien en wordt onderwezen in madrassa's. Pas door een kundige recitatie komt de poëtische kwaliteit van de tekst tot uitdrukking. Overigens is het Arabisch een taal die zich bij uitstek leent voor poëzie en de dichtkunst staat in Arabisch sprekende landen op een hoog niveau. Grote dichters worden er als helden vereerd. Soennitische moslims organiseren poëzie-bijeenkomsten (Mehfil-e-Naat) waar men Arabische gedichten en poëzie voordraagt. De inhoud van de Koran werd in het Arabisch geopenbaard en die taal is voor de islam dan ook de taal van de hemel (lughat al-sama). Men gelooft dat het Arabisch van God komt en dat deze hemelse taal niet goed genoeg in een aardse taal kan worden omgezet. Vertalingen van de Koran worden dan ook gezien als minderwaardig en onbetrouwbaar. Een probleem is dat tegenwoordig verreweg de meeste moslims geen Arabieren zijn en niet het Arabisch als moedertaal hebben, al is het wel zo dat ook veel niet-Arabische moslims Arabisch leren. Daarom wordt in de praktijk toch vaak een vertaling van de Koran gebruikt. Deze vertaling wordt beschouwd als een Koranuitleg en heeft dus niet de heilige status die de Arabische Koran heeft. Hadith Naast de Koran wordt door veel moslims aan de Hadith (dat zijn de overleveringen van Mohammed en zijn volgelingen) veel gezag toegekend. Pas in 733, een eeuw na de dood van de profeet in 632, verscheen de eerste biografie van Mohammed verzameld en samengesteld door Mohammad Ibn Ishaq. In grote verzamelingen overleveringen staat beschreven wat Mohammed (of zijn naaste volgelingen) zei en deed, de soenna ofwel 'de weg' geheten. Men kent ook aan zijn algemene spreken en handelen het gezag van een goddelijke openbaring toe. Islamitische wetgeleerden en theologen hebben de eerste drie eeuwen lang geleverd gediscussieerd en gestudeerd over de vraag welke van de overgeleverde tradities, die elkaar op sommige punten tegenspreken, welke tradities authentiek zijn en welke later verzonnen zijn. Een zeer gerespecteerde uitlegger en 'redacteur' van de Hadith uit de negende eeuw was Al-Boechari, een soennitisch geleerde. Samen met Muslim, een andere Hadith-geleerde, legde hij collecties aan van 'zeer betrouwbare' Hadith. Zij hebben daarmee grote invloed gehad op de ontwikkeling van de islamitische jurisprudentie. De Koran en de Hadith vormen met elkaar de basis voor het leven en de leer van de moslims. Uit de Koran en de Hadith werden later de islamitische wetten samengesteld, de ''sharia''. In ongeveer de helft van de islamitische landen wordt de sharia in een gemengd rechtssysteem gebruikt, naast een wetgeving volgens westers model. De leer thumb|250px|[[Mohammed wordt ontvangen door de vier Aartsengelen. Afbeelding uit 1436; in tegenstelling tot de soenitische gewoonte, tonen Perzische afbeeldingen wel het gezicht van Mohammed]] God wordt door moslims aanbeden als schepper van alles. Hij is (ver boven de mens) verheven, soeverein, barmhartig, almachtig en alwetend. De islam kent aan God 99 eigenschappen toe. Volgens moslims openbaart God niet zichzelf; Zijn tekenen van bestaan zijn wel terug te herkennen in de pracht van de schepping. Niets van God is door de mens te kennen, behalve Zijn wil die via Mohammed aan de mens geopenbaard is. Moslims spreken de grootheid van God vaak uit door middel van de uitdrukking Allahu Akbar (God is groter/de grootste - het Arabisch kent geen overtreffende trap). Centraal staat ook het begrip tawhid, dat letterlijk 'een maken' betekent. Het staat voor het principe dat God de enige is die er werkelijk toe doet. Tawhid is daarom tegen de scheiding van geloof en staat en staat aan de basis van het islamisme, oftewel de politieke islam. Moslims geloven (evenals veel christenen en joden) in het bestaan van door God geschapen engelen, dienaren van God. De islam kent vier aartsengelen en miljoenen beschermengelen. Ook geloven moslims traditioneel dat naast elk mens twee engelen zitten: één aan de rechterkant die zijn goede daden en woorden noteert, de ander aan de linkerkant om zijn zonden op te schrijven. De Koran leert ook dat de duivel, Iblis of Shaitan, een djinn is''Islam voor Dummies'', Malcom Clark, Uitgeverij Addison Wesley, 2004, blz. 52, ISBN 90-430-0845-1. In tegenstelling tot de andere engelen buigt hij niet voor AdamSoera Al-Hidjr 30-31Verder kent de islam vergelijkbaar met animistische religies, mannelijke en vrouwelijke geesten of geestelijke wezens, de djinns. Deze wezens spelen een grote rol in het dagelijks leven van aanhangers van de z.g. 'volksislam'. Hierin spelen bijgeloof, magie zoals het boze oog een belangrijke rol. Hoewel djinns andere wezens zijn dan mensen zitten ze volgens de islam in dezelfde positie als de mensen. Ze hebben de keus om God al of niet te volgen. Onder hen bestaan daarom dus ook moslims en niet-moslims. Net als in het christendom en jodendom geleerd wordt zijn de geestelijke wezens die God niet willen volgen bekend als kwade geesten of demonen. De islam kent de concepten van vergeving en verlossing van zonden niet, ieder mens blijft zélf altijd verantwoordelijk voor zijn eigen daden en moet de gevolgen daarvan dragen bij het eindoordeel. Dat eindoordeel is afhankelijk van de eindbalans tussen zonden en goede daden. De islam is geen Kerk en heeft in principe geen kerkelijke hiërarchie. Iedere moslim is vrij om een interpretatie van een geestelijke voorganger te kiezen. Islamitische eschatologie 250px|right|thumb|[[Allah, God in het Arabisch]] De islam leert dat alle levende wezens op aarde op de dag van de wederopstanding door God geoordeeld zullen worden en wel op basis van hun daden. In tegenstelling tot het christendom leert de islam geen erfzonde, maar wel de neiging van ieder mens om van het goede pad af te dwalen. De islam kent vergelijkbaar met christenen wel een islamitische opvatting van de heilige geest, genaamd Roeh Al-Qoedoes, maar wijst de heilige drie-eenheid resoluut af. Adam wordt in de Koran net zo goed als Eva (die niet bij naam wordt genoemd) verantwoordelijk gesteld voor de zondeval. Hij had zijn partner immers moeten afhouden van het overtreden van Gods gebod. 'Zonde' is voor de moslim het begaan van fouten door slechte invloed van buitenaf of van de eigen ziel. Gedragsproblemen komen gedeeltelijk van binnenuit (nafs) en gedeeltelijk van buitenaf (invloed vriendenkring, mensen met een slechte invloed, beïnvloeding door de consumptiemaatschappij, invloed van Satan). Slechte daden kunnen gedeeltelijk worden gecompenseerd door het vervullen van Fard (religieuze plichten), onderwerping aan de wil van God en het doen van goede daden. Ieders goede en slechte daden zullen tegen elkaar afgewogen worden op de 'dag van de opstanding', ook wel 'het uur' of 'de dag van het oordeel' genoemd. Door de vergevingsgezindheid van God (Rahim) kunnen mensen de hemel bereiken. Soms kan een tijdelijke straf in de hel volgen. Een positieve balans resulteert altijd in rechtstreekse toelating tot het paradijs. Eeuwige straf krijgen ook moslims die ridda hebben begaan, oftewel Gods bestaan hebben ontkend en daarmee getornd hebben aan de inhoud van de geloofsbelijdenis. Algemeen aanvaard is het geloof in de komst van een messiaanse figuur, al Mahdi ('de door God geleide'), die de wereld gerechtigheid zal brengen en terug zal voeren naar de ware islam. Maar omdat de Koran daarover zwijgt en sommige van Mohammeds uitspraken daarover, zoals opgetekend in de Hadith, onbetrouwbaar worden gevonden, blijft de identiteit van dit figuur onderwerp van discussie binnen de islam. Zo zou het kunnen gaan om de profeet Jezus als messias, maar zou het ook kunnen gaan om de profeet Jezus die de messias op deze Dag zal komen brengen. Op dit punt hebben de sjiieten en soennieten heel afwijkende opvattingen. Het paradijs (djenna) wordt in de Koran beschreven als een plaats waar geen moeite, verdriet of vermoeidheid is en waar de rechtvaardigen het aangezicht van de Godheid mogen zien. De paradijsbewoners mogen liggen op zijden rustbanken aan de oevers van stromende rivieren, terwijl zij genieten van hemelse spijzen en dranken, die hen door jongelingen worden aangereikt. Donkerogige maagden (hoerris) staan voortdurend tot hun beschikking. Veel gelovigen vatten deze beschrijving letterlijk op. Moslimgeleerden benadrukken daarnaast het allegorische karakter ervan. Zo zouden de bomen de goede daden symboliseren en de rivieren het geloof van de rechtvaardigen. Omdat de goede vrouwen van de rechtvaardigen ook in het paradijs komen moeten de hoerris, net als de spijzen en dranken, symbool staan voor geestelijke zegeningen. Overigens komt het begrip hoerris slechts tweemaal voor in verzen die in de vroegere periode (in Mekka) zijn geopenbaard. Veel vaker komt het neutrale zawjd voor, dat met partner vertaald kan worden. Vooral voor een feministische uitleg van de Koran is dit van belang. Ook met betrekking tot islam en homoseksualiteit lijken in deze ayaat mogelijkerwijs een aantal verwijzingen te staan thumb|right|[[Isa op de berg]] Andere elementen uit de leer "Kufr" betekent in het Arabisch 'ongeloof, ontrouw', "kafara" betekent 'bedekken, verbergen; ongelovig zijn'. In de Koran wordt het woord "kafr" gebruikt om te refereren naar mensen die de realiteit van Gods heerschappij en autoriteit ontkennen of verbergen. In de islam worden er verschillende gradaties van kafr onderscheiden met verschillende onderliggende redenen, varrierend van arrogantie en koppigheid tot hypocrisieTypes of Kufr (Disbelief). Een ongelovige wordt in de Koran een kāfir genoemd. Een kāfir verwijst naar iemand die ondankbaar is jegens God.Hans Wehr, A Dictionary of Modern Written Arabic ISBN 0-87950-001-8 Ook Satan wordt in de Koran een kafir genoemd, terwijl hij zojuist nog met God gesproken hadDe Koran, in de vertaling van prof. dr. J.H. Kramer, bewerkt door drs. A. Jaber en dr. J.J.G Jansen, uitgeverij de Arbeiderspers, 2003, blz. 5, ISBN 90 295 2550 9. Doorgaans wordt met kafir iemand bedoeld die het bestaan van God ontkent, ook wel shirk genaamd. Mensen van het Boek vallen hier niet onder, ondanks de voor moslims moeilijk aanvaardbare Drie-eenheid. Jezus (Isa) wordt door de islam wel als belangrijke profeet erkend, maar niet als zoon van God. Veel moslims kennen een sterke afhankelijkheid van het lot zoals God dat beschikt (insha'Allah, zoals God het wil), zowel goed als kwaad. De islam leert hen echter alles te doen wat in hun vermogen ligt om het kwade af te wenden, en pas daarna op God te vertrouwen. Het gebruik van medicijnen ten tijde van ziekte is voor een moslim dan ook verplicht en hij moet niet op het lot vertrouwen zonder verder iets te ondernemen. Moslims zien 'heil' en 'redding' als een zaak van de hele wereldgemeenschap, de universele islam. Velen zeggen dan ook te streven (ook wel uiterlijke jihad genoemd) naar het realiseren van één wereldomvattende islamitische staat. Leven in één moslimgemeenschap, de oemma, geleid door moslims die kennis hebben van Gods wil, zou alle mensen helpen de wil van God op te volgen. De praktijk right|thumb|300px|Tijdens de [[hadj maakt men zeven keer de ommegang rond de Kaaba]] thumb|right|300px|Nederwerping van een aantal [[moslims in een moskee tijdens het rituele gebed]] De praktijk van het islamitisch geloof steunt op een stelsel van riten en plichten, de fiqh, waarvan de 'Vijf zuilen van de islam' de belangrijkste zijn, namelijk de getuigenis (de shahada), het verrichten van de vijfmaal daagse verplichte gebeden (de salat), het geven van aalmoezen (de zakat), het overdag vasten in de maand ramadan en het maken van een bedevaart naar Mekka (de hadj). Elke moslim is traditioneel verplicht zich, indien maar enigszins mogelijk, aan deze vijf verrichtingen te houden. Hiermee worden de persoonlijke discipline van elke gelovige zowel als de onderlinge gemeenschap en de gehoorzame dienst aan God uitgedrukt. Een moslim dient zich aan deze vijf zuilen van de islam te houden, maar tevens behoort hij te geloven in de Zuilen van geloof. Er is geen vastgesteld aantal, maar de meeste literatuur spreekt van zes zuilen: de eenheid van God, de engelen, de geopenbaarde Boeken, de profeten en de boodschappers, de Dag des Oordeels en de voorbeschikking Gods. De Koran geeft ook voorschriften omtrent het gebruik van voedsel. Voedsel kan halal (toegestaan) of haram (niet toegestaan) zijn. Veel van deze voorschriften komen overeen met de Thora, de boeken van Mozes. Zo is het eten van vlees afkomstig van varkenachtigen (bijvoorbeeld varkensvlees) verboden, behalve in tijd van nood. Ook wordt volgens de meeste tafsir in de Koran het drinken van alcoholische dranken verboden. Moslims houden hun gezamenlijke erediensten meestal in de moskee, maar op zich kan op iedere reine plek het verplichte gebed worden verricht. Bidden kan alleen geschieden in staat van rituele reinheid (wudu) en bestaat uit een serie buigingen en teraardewerpingen, waarbij onder meer uit de Koran wordt gereciteerd. Het gebed wordt afgesloten met een korte buiging van het hoofd naar rechts en naar links onder het uitspreken van as salaamoe `alaykoem wa rahmatullah (vrede zij met u en de genade van God) om de engelen te groeten die de goede en slechte daden van de gelovige bijhouden of om het contact met de wereld om je heen te herstellen. Tijdens het gebed richt men zich zo mogelijk naar de Ka'aba in Mekka. In het begin van Mohammeds profeetschap verrichtten de moslims hun gebeden in de richting van Jeruzalem, maar de qibla werd later tijdens zijn profeetschap veranderd naar Mekka. Het hoogtepunt van de week ligt voor moslims op vrijdagmiddag, vergelijkbaar met de sjabbat voor joden en de zondag voor de christenen. Er wordt voorafgaand aan het dhuhr-gebed dan een preek (khutbah) gehouden, gevolgd door het gezamenlijke gebed, dat dan twee rakaat omvat in plaats van vier. Het betreft echter geen rustdag; er mag gewerkt worden op deze dag. De islam kent geen priesterschap, maar wel geestelijke zowel als politieke leiders, theologen en rechtsgeleerden. Bij soennitische moslims wordt geestelijk en politiek leiderschap niet gecombineerd, bij sjiieten wel. Een voorganger in de moskee (voor soennitische moslims) wordt imam (van het Arabische 'amma' = vooraan lopen) genoemd, bij sjiieten wordt de term ook gebruikt voor een belangrijk geestelijk leider. Andere religieuze titels zijn: sjeich (soefileider), alim (meervoud oelema) (jurist/theoloog), ayatollah (sjiisme), moefti (juridisch adviseur) en kalief (hoofd van het kalifaat). Verder wordt een vernieuwer van het geloof een mujaddid genoemd en een strijder voor het geloof een mujahed. Een qadi tenslotte is een islamitisch rechter. Van plaats tot plaats wordt de islam anders beleden, vaak binnen de culturele kaders van het volk dat de islam aanhangt of heeft aangenomen. Vaak zijn de initiële (religieuze) gebruiken van een volk of groepering verweven met die van de islamitische (arabische) uitgangspunten. In deze context spreekt men ook wel van volksislam. Van koranische moslims spreekt men in het geval van moslims die alleen de Koran accepteren en de Hadith verwerpen. Stromingen in de islam thumb|right|400px|Verspreiding van [[sjiieten (donkergroen) en soennieten (lichtgroen)]] Binnen de islam zijn er verschillende stromingen. De twee grootste stromingen zijn ontstaan ten gevolge van een conflict over de opvolging van Mohammed. De islam kent hierdoor geen centraal leergezag en er is ook geen religieus-spiritueel leider, zoals de Paus in de rooms-katholieke Kerk, wiens gezag algemeen erkend wordt. Het opvolgingsconflict ontstond doordat Mohammed, ondanks negen vrouwen, geen levende mannelijke afstammeling had verwekt (zijn enige zoon was jong overleden). Tot ongenoegen van enkele moslims werd na de dood van Mohammed diens vriend Aboe Bakr als opvolger aanvaard en niet Ali, een neef (en schoonzoon) van Mohammed. Ali werd uiteindelijk de vierde kalief, maar hij werd in 661 vermoord. Zijn zoon Hoessein volgde hem op, maar deze werd in 680 eveneens gedood door het leger van de Oemajjaden. Na een kleine dertig jaar resulteerde dit tot het ontstaan van twee hoofdstromingen: het sjiisme en het soennisme. Het soennisme en het sjiisme verschillen niet zozeer op het gebied van elementaire geloofsleer en religieuze verplichtingen, maar wel op het gebied van niet-verplichte feesten, tradities en praktijken. Er worden verschillende versies van de Hadith gehanteerd. Naast soennisme en sjiisme bestaat er binnen beide stromingen een mystieke substroom, het soefisme. Soennisme De naam voor deze stroming is afgeleid van het Arabische woord sunnah, gewoonte. Soennieten vormen de grootste groep binnen de islam. Kenmerk: soennieten geloven dat de moslim Mohammed zo getrouw mogelijk moet navolgen in onder meer eet- en leefgewoonten en ethisch gedrag. Dit maakt voor soennieten de betrouwbare Hadith, die de leefgewoonten van Mohammed beschrijven, erg belangrijk. Het leiderschap van de gemeenschap werd overgenomen door kaliefen, waarvan er vier door soennitische moslims als rechtgeleid worden beschouwd. De overgrote meerderheid (ca. 85%) van de moslims is soenniet. Het Soennisme kent vier rechtsscholen (richtingen) ook wel madhhab (مذّهب) genoemd: * Hanafieten: vooral in India, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Egypte, Turkije en West-Afrika * Hanbalieten: vooral op het Arabisch schiereiland * Malikieten: vooral in Noord- en West-Afrika * Sjafi'ieten: vooral in Maleisië en Indonesië Substromingen: * Salafisme - puriteinse stroming binnen het soennisme gebaseerd op de hanbali-madhhab, die terug wenst te keren naar een 'originele' islam. Salafisten streven ernaar om as-Salaf as-Saalihien (de vrome voorgangers, namelijk Mohammed, zijn metgezellen en de generatie daarna) na te volgen. * Wahabisme - puriteinse stroming binnen het soennisme gebaseerd op de Hanbali-madhhab, vergelijkbaar met het salafisme; staatsgodsdienst in Saoedi-Arabië. Sjiisme Sjiieten stellen dat het leiderschap na de dood van Mohammed overgenomen moest worden door een lid van zijn familie, zijn schoonzoon Ali. Sjiieten leven vooral in Iran en Zuid-Irak, waar ze de meerderheid vormen, en in Koeweit. Ze vormen een minderheid in Pakistan, India, Libanon en enkele Golfstaten. Kenmerkend voor sjiieten is het gezag dat zij aan de imam toekennen. De belangrijkste groep sjiieten, de Twaalvers, gelooft dat er twaalf imams zijn geweest. De twaalfde imam, de Mahdi, verdween mysterieus en zijn gehoopte terugkeer is een belangrijk kenmerk van het sjiisme. Ook het sjiisme heeft verschillende rechtsscholen, zoals de Jafari. Substromingen: * Alawieten - een stroming binnen het sjiisme (niet verwarren met de alevieten, zie beneden). Komt voor in het noorden van Syrië en het uiterste zuiden van Turkije. * Isma'ilisme of Zeveners - mystieke stroming binnen het sjiisme, die in de terugkeer van de zevende Imam gelooft. * Ithna ashri of Twaalvers - belangrijkste stroming binnen het sjiisme, die in de terugkeer van de twaalfde Imam gelooft. Khawarij De Khawarij is een oorspronkelijk zeer radicale, later toleranter geworden islam stroming die zich onderscheidt van zowel soennisme als sjiisme. Belangrijke kenmerken in de leer zijn de nadruk op daden in plaats van dogma's, en het hebben van een goede inborst als geloofsrechtvaardiging. Zij verwerpen ritualisme en corrupt leiderschap, wat in het verre verleden leidde tot meerdere opstanden tegen het heersende gezag. Substromingen: * Mu'tazilieten - een vrijwel uitgestorven, liberale, rationalistische stroming binnen de islam. De meeste vooraanstaande islamitische natuurgeleerden waren hetzij mutaziliet, hetzij seculier. * Ibadieten - de staatsgodsdienst van Oman. De meest tolerante vorm van islam op het Arabisch schiereiland. Ook groepen Kabylen in Algerije zijn aanhangers van deze stroming. thumb|300px|Enkele soefi's die buiten ronddraaien als vorm van aanbidding. Soefisme Een mystieke, spirituele beweging binnen zowel soennisme als sjiisme. Het wordt ook wel tasawwoef genoemd. Soefisme vormt een innerlijke, mystieke of het psycho-spirituele dimensie binnen de islam. Het voeren van een innerlijke strijd en het ontwikkelen van zelfdiscipline zijn belangrijke kenmerken van een soefistische levenshouding. Door het doen van spirituele, meditatieve oefeningen, meestal onder leiding van een spirituele meester, hoopt men 'dichter bij God' te komen. De meningen van islamitische geleerden over het ontstaan van het woord soefisme zijn verdeeld. Sommigen zien een relatie met het Griekse woord 'sophia', wat levenswijsheid betekent, anderen zeggen dat het verwijst naar arme moslims die naast de moskee van de Profeet in Medina op een bank (soefa) zaten. Ook bestaat de opvatting dat de benaming afkomstig is van het Perzische woord voor wol, aangezien veel soefi's eenvoudige wollen kleding droegen die paste bij hun sobere levensstijl. Andere stromingen * Ahmaddiya - dit wordt door de meeste moslims als een niet-islamitische sekte gezien. De profeet en grondlegger van de ahmaddiya is Mirza Ghulam Ahmad. Aanhangers wonen vooral in Pakistan en West-Afrika. In Nederland zijn de meeste aanhangers geëmigreerde Hindoestanen uit Suriname, in België zijn het vooral politiek vluchtelingen uit Pakistan. * Alevitisme - deze syncretische religie of syncretische islamitische stroming wordt ook wel vaak omschreven als een liberale en humanistische stroming binnen de Islam. Heeft geadapteerde elementen van het sjiisme en soefisme. Komt voor in Turkije. * Druzen - een uit het sjiisme voortgekomen mystieke sekte. Druzen worden door andere moslims niet altijd als islamitisch gezien. Druzen wonen van vroeger uit in Libanon, Syrië, Israël en Jordanië, en tegenwoordig ook in de Verenigde Staten en Australië. * Koranische islam - enkel de Koran wordt geaccepteerd, de Hadith verworpen. Zie ook: Stromingen in de islam, Lijst van religies Islam in de moderne wereld 200px|thumb|Twee vrouwen in een moskee in [[Maleisië]] De westerse invloed die tegen het einde van de 19e eeuw de islamitische wereld bereikte, als gevolg van het kolonialisme, heeft ook de beleving van de islam in veel landen veranderd. Westerse seculiere waarden als democratie, de scheiding van kerk en staat, godsdienstvrijheid en rechten van de mens, maar ook westers economisch imperialisme en racisme hadden een grote invloed op de bevolking. Eerst werd vooral een westers opgeleide elite beïnvloed door de westerse denkbeelden zoals emancipatie, mensenrechten en humanisme. De opkomst van deze denkbeelden en de slechte positie van de moslimbevolking leidde tot verwarring bij veel moslims. In hoofdlijnen kan de manier van reageren door moslims op de moderne, seculiere wereld, verdeeld worden in een fundamentalistische dan wel een meer liberale reactie. Met name moslimfundamentalisten waren tegenstanders van deze westerse waarden terwijl seculiere moslims voorstanders waren. In eerste instantie probeerden de meesten de islam te verzoenen met de westerse waarden en argumenteerden bijvoorbeeld dat de islam altijd een sterk democratisch karakter had gehad. Anderen waren teleurgesteld over het feit dat sommige islamitische landen door westerse mogendheden overheerst werden. De westerse idealen bleken helemaal niet zo vanzelfsprekend omdat achterstelling van moslims in het bestuur van de landen toen nog algemeen voorkwam. Moslimfundamentalisme Verschillende islamitische denkers als Jamal al-Din al-Afghani, Mohammed Abdoe, Hassan al-Banna en later Sayyid Qutb keerden zich in de twintigste eeuw af van de universele mensenrechten en seculiere westerse waarden. Vooral het gelijkheidsbeginsel tussen man en vrouw, de vrijheid van meningsuiting en godsdienstvrijheid, en dan met name verlaten van de islam (ridda), is voor hen niet bespreekbaar of totaal onaanvaardbaar. Zij willen zich hiervan afkeren en richtten op een terugkeer naar de waarden en normen van de vroege islamitische gemeenschap. Het moslimfundamentalisme wordt door analisten als Karen Armstrong als een in wezen moderne stroming beschouwd. Zij stelt dat dit fundamentalisme, net als het christenfundamentalisme, gezien moet worden als een tegenreactie op het dwingende karakter van de secularisering. De gelovigen die zich tot het fundamentalisme keren zijn vaak teleurgesteld in het moderne experiment. Ook zijn zij bang dat de secularisatie tot beperkingen van hun mogelijkheden tot uitoefening van hun religie zullen leiden. In het Midden-Oosten waren in de jaren 60 en 70 van de twintigste eeuw diverse seculiere leiders aan de macht (waaronder Nasser in Egypte en de Sjah in Iran) die de politiek fundamentalistische stromingen soms hardhandig onderdrukten, terwijl zij de maatschappij naar westers model trachtten te hervormen. De Franse islamkenner Olivier Roy stelt dat de in westerse landen wonende moslimextremisten - vaak immigranten van de tweede generatie - zichzelf een identiteit aanmeten met een fundamentalistische vorm van de islam. Roy spreekt in dit geval wel van born again moslims. De terroristische organisatie Al Qaida, verantwoordelijk voor de aanslagen van 11 september 2001, komt voort uit de takfirieenstroming. Liberale bewegingen binnen de islam Er zijn diverse liberale bewegingen binnen de islam en deze bewegingen zoeken naar manieren om de islam te verzoenen met de moderne wereld. Het karakter van de vroege sharia was volgens hen flexibeler dan de tegenwoordige, en sommige hedendaagse moslims vinden dat de huidige regels ook flexibeler moeten worden toegepast. Daarvoor moet een nieuwe fiqh (islamitische jurisprudentie) worden ontwikkeld, toepasbaar in de moderne wereld. Deze stromingen betwisten niet de fundamenten van de islam, maar men wil de vroegere status van het Kalifaat als een centrum van vrijheid en reflectie (vooral in de eerste eeuwen van de islam, van ca. 700 tot ca. 1100) weer terugbrengen. Dit willen zij onder meer door de "poorten van de idjtihad (weer) te openen". De stelling dat alleen liberalisering van de sharia zal leiden tot een onderscheid tussen de traditionele vorm en de 'echte' islam wordt door vele moslims weerlegd door te zeggen dat het fundamentalisme culturele interventie verwerpt. Moslimfundamentalisten stellen bijvoorbeeld dat mannen en vrouwen door God gegeven rechten en plichten hebben die geen mens mag overtreden of betwisten. Discussie over de dogmas is in deze visie dan weer uit den boze. Vanaf 1960 vonden er interessante ontwikkelingen plaats op het gebied van herinterpretatie van de Koran en vernieuwing van islamitische theologie, deels door klassiek geschoolde 'dissidente' islamgeleerden in de islamitische wereld, maar ook door islamitische geleerden die aan westerse universiteiten verbonden zijn. De belangrijkste vernieuwers van het islamitisch denken op dit moment zijn: Mohammed Arkoun (Frankrijk), Reza Aslan (Iran/VS), Asef Bayat (Iran/Nederland), Asghar Ali Engineer (India), Farid Esack (Zuid-Arika), Khaled Abou el-Fadl (VS), Nurcholis Madjid (Indonesië), Ebrahim E.I. Moosa (Zuid-Afrika), Abdullahi Ahmed An-Na'im (Soedan/VS), Farish Noor (Maleisië), Tariq Ramadan (Zwitserland), Fazlur Rahman (Pakistan/VS), Ziauddin Sardar (Pakistan/Engeland), Abdulkarim Soroush (Iran), Nasr Hamid Abu Zayd (Egypte/Nederland) Moslimfeminisme thumb|150px|symbool van het [[moslimfeminisme]] Vooral in het westerse feminisme bestaat de opvatting dat vrouwenemancipatie slechts mogelijk is door religie aan de kant te schuiven. Voor veel moslimvrouwen is afstand doen van de islam (ridda) echter geen optie omdat zij dan de kans lopen vermoord te worden - volgens vaste islamitische straffen (hadd). Aan het eind van de 19e eeuw ontstond er onder andere in Egypte dan ook een emancipatiebeweging die de in de Koran genoemde gelijke rechten voor vrouwen claimde. Alle interpretaties van de Koran, van traditioneel tot vooruitstrevend, zijn in overeenstemming dat de vrouw gelijkwaardig is aan de man. Verschillende geleerden, zowel mannen als vrouwen, hebben deze stellingen op diverse manieren verder uitgewerkt en kwamen tot de interpretatie dat de islam in wezen bijdraagt aan de gelijkwaardigheid van man en vrouw. Voorwaarde daarbij is, dat het emancipatoire karakter van de openbaring herkend wordt, en dat de Koraninterpretatie (tafsir) ontdaan wordt van patriarchale denkbeelden, die veelal te maken hebben met voorislamitische traditionele opvattingen, die soms op de korantekst geprojecteerd worden. Een voorbeeld hiervan is dat de getuigenis van een vrouw in het islamitische rechtsysteem slechts de helft waard zou zijn dan dat van een man. Hierover zijn echter de meningen sterk verdeeld; Abu Hanifa van de hanafitische rechtsschool was bijvoorbeeld dat vrouwen ook als rechter konden optreden''the Qur'an: an encyclopedia'', Oliver Leaman e.a., Routledge Taylor and Francis Group, 2006, blz. 695, Women, ISBN 97 80415 77529 8. Islamgeleerden zijn in overeenstemming dat voor God, de vrouw gelijkwaardig is aan de man. Daarnaast hebben vrouwen de mogelijkheid zowel politiek, sociaal als economisch deelnemen aan de samenleving. Ze mag zelf een echtgenoot kiezen en deelnemen bij het opstellen van het huwelijkscontract. De vrouw heeft binnen een huwelijk de vrijheid thuis te blijven of te gaan werken. De man kan niets eisen van de vrouw, terwijl de man de financiële zorg op zich moet nemen. Wat de vrouw zelf verdient of erft mag zij voor zichzelf houden, zij is niet verplicht dit te gebruiken voor de zorg van het gezin. De vrouw is zowel moeder als echtgenote is in de islam hooggewaardeerd. In de praktijk echter, staan veel moslim meisjes in lager aanzien dan hun broers en worden ze vaak op jonge leeftijd uitgehuwelijkt. Na hun uithuwelijking hebben ze, als gevolg van patriarchistische familiestructuur, een ondergeschikte positie aan hun man en zijn familie. De vaak aangehaalde 'corrigerende tik' (met een soort stokje waarmee de tanden worden gepoetst) na veelvuldig ongehoorzaam zijn aan de man is geen vrijbrief voor het gebruik van fysiek geweld tegen de vrouw. Daarnaast wijst andere tafsir over deze aya uit dat het niet om 'slaan', maar over het 'weggaan' bij deze vrouw door de man zou betekenen. Ondanks deze leer blijkt dat in de praktijk in veel islamitische landen vrouwen de rechten niet hebben die vanuit de islam toegekend worden. Daarnaast blijkt in de praktijk veel moslim vrouwen het slachtoffer van huiselijk geweld en seksisme. Literatuur * Islam uit de serie Wegwijs, Jan Slomp, 2005, 142 blz., uitgeverij Kok - Kampen, ISBN 90-242-9372-3 * Islam van A tot Z, redactie Inge Arends enz., 2000, 216 blz., uitgeverij Het Spectrum - Utrecht, ISBN 90-274-6529-0 * Het Midden-Oosten: 2000 jaar culturele en politieke geschiedenis, Bernard Lewis en Sara Lewis, 2004, 431 blz., uitgeverij Forum - Amsterdam, ISBN 90-225-3965-2 Zie ook Categorie:Islam Categorie:Godsdienstfilosofie ace:Éseulam af:Islam als:Islam am:እስልምና an:Islam ang:Alladōm ar:إسلام arc:ܐܣܠܐܡ arz:الاسلام ast:Islam az:İslam ba:Ислам bar:Islam bat-smg:Ėslams bcl:Islam be:Іслам be-x-old:Іслам bg:Ислям bi:Islam bm:Silameya bn:ইসলাম bo:དབྱི་སི་ལམ་ཆོས་ལུགས། br:Islam bs:Islam bug:Islam ca:Islam ceb:Islam co:Islamu crh:İslâm cs:Islám cv:Ислам cy:Islam da:Islam de:Islam diq:İslam dv:އިސްލާމް el:Ισλάμ en:Islam eo:Islamo es:Islam et:Islam eu:Islam ext:Islam fa:اسلام fi:Islam fiu-vro:Muhamediusk fo:Islam fr:Islam frp:Islame fur:Islam fy:Islam ga:An tIoslam gd:Islam gl:Islam gu:ઇસ્લામ ધર્મ ha:Islama hak:Yî-sṳ̂-làn-kau haw:Hoʻomana Mohameka he:אסלאם hi:इस्लाम hif:Islam hr:Islam hsb:Islam ht:Islamis hu:Iszlám hy:Իսլամ ia:Islam id:Islam ie:Islam ig:Islam ilo:Islam io:Islamismo is:Íslam it:Islam ja:イスラム教 jbo:musyjda jv:Islam ka:ისლამი kab:Islam kg:Kisilamu kk:Исләм kl:Islam km:សាសនាឥស្លាម kn:ಇಸ್ಲಾಂ ಧರ್ಮ ko:이슬람교 krc:Ислам ku:Îslam kw:Islam ky:Ислам la:Religio Islamica lad:Islam lb:Islam lbe:Ислам li:Islam lij:Islamiximo ln:Islamu lt:Islamas lv:Islāms map-bms:Islam mk:Ислам ml:ഇസ്‌ലാം mn:Ислам mr:इस्लाम धर्म ms:Islam mt:Islam mwl:Eislan mzn:ایسلام nah:Islamismo nds:Islam nds-nl:Islam nn:Islam no:Islam nov:Islam nrm:Islam oc:Islam os:Пысылмон дин pdc:Islaam pih:Islem pl:Islam pnb:اسلام ps:اسلام pt:Islão qu:Islam rm:Islam ro:Islam ru:Ислам sa:इस्लाम sah:Ислам sc:Islam scn:Islam sco:Islam sd:اسلام se:Islam sh:Islam simple:Islam sk:Islam sl:Islam so:Islaam sq:Feja Islame sr:Ислам su:Islam sv:Islam sw:Uislamu szl:Islam ta:இசுலாம் te:ఇస్లాం మతం tg:Ислом th:ศาสนาอิสลาม tk:Yslam tl:Islam tpi:Islam tr:İslam tt:Íslam ug:ئىسلام دىنى uk:Іслам ur:اسلام uz:Islom vec:Islam vi:Hồi giáo vls:Islam wa:Islam war:Islam wo:Lislaam wuu:回教 xal:Лал шаҗн yi:איסלאם yo:Ìmàle zh:伊斯兰教 zh-classical:回教 zh-min-nan:I-su-lân-kàu zh-yue:伊斯蘭教